darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xilinoc
Re: Work Glad to have another fan of DtB! What do I need help with around here is a dangerous question to ask. Well, short answer is nearly everything needs some attention around here! I'm only a "leading" editor here due to the total inactivity of anyone else. While I have done a fair bit of work adding/improving content, I'm basically here in a caretaker capacity to ward off vandals etc. It's hard to find any motivation to put aside other projects and do anything here for a series long finished that doesn't seem to attract any real interest. Anything you'd do here is a real labor of love for the series cause there's not much going on here. The wiki only gets about 30,000 views a week, compared to Bleach Wiki's 1.3 million a week. Anyway, if you want to take a crack at going over the episode summaries that'd be great. It was something that I had flagged up as needing done in the post above yours. I think the length of the summaries is good as is (assuming nothing major omitted that is) but they need checking for grammar, accuracy and especially adding pictures to break up uninviting walls of text. That's kind of needed across the board really. If you feel like it there is also a couple of short manga series. The first is not great, but the second is okay and at least features Hei and Yin in it. Again, links in the post above yours. Any help at all here would be fantastic, this series deserves it I think. 13:59, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Backgrounds The first one is good. Nice to have both anime series in it. 21:31, November 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure about how it would be work relating to the differing screen sizes, but actually I think you don't need to worry about it cause having thought about it I remembered we actually do have a background, which doesn't have that problem. However, it seems something is wrong with this wiki. At some stage - I think in the last couple of months - it stopped showing up for whatever reason. Hadn't noticed cause I only check this site when I get email saying there's been an edit here, so I don't spend much time here. The theme designer is completely broken at the moment too. I'll get on to Wikia about it. The two might be connected. Either way I can't change anything until staff fix whatever is wrong. I'd rather leave the existing background up. As for the wordmark, again we seem to have a few on the wiki as is, but I think they are all too large and probably left over from before the last skin change Wikia did. I honestly dont have a clue if there is one set up at the moment, will have to wait on the theme designer to be fixed to find out. I'm not to fond of the white in the one you showed me, but given the white background of the wiki itself (which I don't agree with changing) the black used in all the old ones doesn't seem to fit either, so maybe that's be the way to go. I'd prefer if it used the colour from the anime pics to the right, but the style of it is fine. 22:11, November 13, 2014 (UTC)